


Boundaries

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-A-Day 2011 Project-June [18]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Blindfolds, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artie knows he's walking a thin line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 169. **Happy Birthday** [](http://rustydog.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rustydog.livejournal.com/)**rustydog**. Prompt: 

“Come on, Artie! Don’t be such an old stick in the mud.”

Artie did not appreciate being called “a stick in the mud,” much less an old one, but that didn’t mean he was going to let Claudia to put a blindfold on him.

He’d already gone farther with her than he probably should have, from the most innocent of kisses to artifact-enhanced sexual acts so acrobatic they belied any possible accusations of decrepitude.

He cared deeply about Claudia, but he knew her too well for that particular game.

With Claudia, he always needed to keep his eyes wide open.  



End file.
